1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a coil arrangement for a magnetic resonance installation, having a coil for obtaining a magnetic resonance signal that can be fed into a transmission cable. It is also directed to a reception circuit having an analog-to-digital converter to which the magnetic resonance signal of the coil can be supplied via the transmission cable. The present invention also is directed to a magnetic resonance installation having these components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic resonance installations, a number of coil arrangements usually are required for the signal acquisition. Each coil arrangement is connected to the reception circuit via its own cable. In practice, this leads to a number of cables to be laid, with a sheath wave barrier additionally required per cable.
This known procedure is complicated, work-intensive and cost-intensive and is susceptible to error.